


Baking

by NYWCgirl



Series: Comfortember 2020 [13]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Baking, Family, Gen, Team as Family, What Happened After, post S1E1, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: What happened after Mac got discharged from the hospital after the Lake Como debacle?
Series: Comfortember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995160
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25
Collections: Comfortember 2020, Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written for comfortember prompt nr. 13 and it fills the ‘Family’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

From the moment Jack called him to notify him Mac was being discharged from the hospital in Milan, he has been in a frenzy. Jack had explained they would take the first flight out of Italy and that would mean they would be arriving home in the next twelve hours.

He had spoken to Mac yesterday and he had sounded off. Bozer couldn´t say it was because of the heavy duty pain medication Mac was on, according to Jack, or the immense grief from losing Nicky. He could only imagine what Mac went through at the moment. His girlfriend killed in the car crash that left him severely injured. Being hospitalized in a foreign country where he doesn´t speak the language, far away from friends. If he had the money he would have gotten on a plane to Italy, but Jack had said he would stay with Mac and he skyped a couple of times.

He shakes his head, he needs to get into action. He starts by cleaning Mac’s room, putting on fresh linens and airing the room. Next is the living room. Knowing Mac, he will want to spend time on the couch instead of his bed. When the house is clean, he makes a grocery list of things they will probably need. Taking Mac’s jeep, he decides to drive to one of the larger supermarkets.

Getting everything on the list, he walks to the book department, grabbing some books he thinks Mac will like. He also picks up a plastic stool to put in the shower. It will make it easier on Mac. Making a last mental check, he decides he has everything he needs.

* * *

With Mac arriving any time now, Bozer pulls a red velvet cake out of the oven. He lets a cools for a couple of minutes before taking it out of the pan to cool while he starts on the icing. Earlier he made an apple pie and a chocolate bund cake. Maybe a little over the top, but this is what he does, stress baking.

When he hears a car on the driveway he checks it through the window. It is a big black Suburban, it doesn´t look like a cab. Jack gets out of it so he hurries to open the front door. Mac slowly extracts himself from the car and Jack hovers close by. The driver takes their luggage and hands it to Bozer, who drops it in the hallway.

‘Hey Mac, come in. Welcome back.’

‘Good to be home, Boze.’

Mac is clearly exhausted from the flight home and in pain.

‘Bed or Couch?’ Jack asks.

‘Bed.’

It is a testimony how bad Mac feels that he answers in words, rather than sentences. The fact that he wants to go to bed, doesn´t ease Bozer’s anxiety.

Jack escorts Mac into the bathroom, waiting outside to give Mac some privacy. When Mac emerges, Jack helps him in bed, coming out to get Mac’s medication and a glass of water. After he closes Mac’s bedroom, he greets Bozer properly.

‘You hungry?’

Jack smiles, gesturing to the cakes, ‘well I could be persuaded to have a piece of apple pie. Do you have whipped cream?’

‘Seriously?’ Bozer rolls his eyes, taking the can with whipped cream.

‘How is he Jack?’

Jack sighs, ‘not good. But who can blame him?’

‘What happened to Nicky?’

‘She was brought home by her family.’ Jack says with a faraway look in his eyes.

‘And how are you?’

‘I’m fine.’

‘You are not fine, Jack. I can tell. The concussion still bothering you?’

‘Yeah, the doc in Italy called it post-concussion syndrome.’

‘Do you have medication?’

‘Yeah, but it makes me sleepy.’

‘Well, eat your pie. Have some tea and your pills and go into the spare bedroom. I already made the bed. You’re home now. You took care of Mac, now let me take care of the both of you, OK?’

Jack studies Bozer a moment before nodding.

‘Thanks man, you’re a good friend.’

‘Nah man, Mac and I are family and you are now part of that family, for taking car eof our boy. Family takes care of each other.’


End file.
